The Shepherds and Addison
by thenextshondarhimes
Summary: might not be on the correct time . Just a one shot stab at some of the past that built the relationships the characters have today.


"When can I meet this Addison?" Little Amy Shepherd asked her big brother while he poured her cereal one moring.

"Soon. You want to meet her though?' He asked.

"You're always with her, and if she's your friend I want her to be my friend."

"Well if you insist, how about the two of us take you to the park for dinner?"

"Yes Please!" Amelia said with delight. "I want to wear my new shirt, and I have to fix my hair." The eight year old walked away very cheerfully still talking to herself about what she was going to do for tonight.

X

"You're o.k with this" Derek kissed his girlfriend.

"Yes. Of course der bear, you seem to really care about her, so now I want to care about her too." Derek smiled and was very happy that his girlfriend was so accepting of his little sister. He was never really close with any of the other siblings and Amelia was the same.

X

"Thanks for doing my hair Addison," Amelia looked into the mirror, her hair was perfect for prom.

"Here's your dress." Addison unzipped a beautiful purple dress from a Winston's dress bag. Addison had decided to pay for it, considering Amelia was soon to be her sister-in-law. Amelia took off her sweats and just as she was sliding her dress up Addison looked over at her.

"What.. what are those?" Addison asked putting her hand on Amelia's leg, which she had quickly covered with her dress.

"Hmm, what, can you zip me up?"

"Amelia."

"I fell into some rose bushes."

"What, walking around outside without pants on? And all the thorns were in a perfect line?" Addison looked dissappointed. Amelia frowned.

"Can we talk later?"

"Of course, I'll be waiting, have a fun time." Addison said. She decided not to mention anything to Derek just yet. Amelia was sleeping over at her and Derek's appartment because it was close to where the dance was being held and Addison waited up. Amelia came in, said she had had a great time and went into the bathroom to change. She came out and sat on the couch. "Hey" Addison said softly. Amelia looked at her manicure.

"Addison."

"Listen, whatever it is, I'm here for you and I always will be no matter what, now can you tell me what's wrong? Is someone hurting you? Did someone do something to you?"

"No." Amelia felt comforted as Addison put her hand on her back and rubbed it gently. Amelia started sobbing. "I.. I miss dad." She choked out.

"I know you do sweetie, and Derek misses him a lot too, maybe you two could talk about him tomorrow."

"I'm afraid, what If I'm the only one whose upset and then I make someone else upset. He missed all my recitals, now this dance, later my graduation." She cried some more. Addison rubbed her back. It was after midnight and Derek had a long day so she chose not to wake him. She could manage for now. "Why don't you go to sleep, and I'll lay here until you fall asleep and we can finnish this tomorrow."

"Does, does Derek have to know?"

"Yeah." Addison said. "He's your brother, he can help you through this, and we may have to tell your mom too, I don't want anything bad to happen to you amy," She used her nickname, only Derek got to call her that. She held Amelia until the sobbing stopped and she was asleep and then she fell asleep there as well. In the morning she put Amelia's head on a pillow and went into the bedroom.

X

Addison sat patiently as the hair stylist clipped her veil into her hair. "Thank you for being the best sister ever," Amelia said and hugged Addison.

"Well, now tonight makes it offical." Addison looked at Ameila and can now see small bits of herself in the girl. She was content with the friendship they had and Ameila knew even on her dark days Addie and Derek were there to take care of her. She use to not like Addison, before she met her, because all she saw her as was a woman who was taking away her big brother, until she learned that her brother wasn't taken away, he was just bringing her a good sister, one that actually cared.


End file.
